


Occhi verdi

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Jealous Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Ah, la gelosia...





	Occhi verdi

“Qualcuno ti ha fatto un bel lavoro, Gabriel”  
Sam storce la bocca, mentre esamina la profonda ferita sul ventre di Gabriel, dopo che è sfuggito dalle grinfie di Loki, una delle sue tante conoscenze che ha cercato di ucciderlo.  
C'è mancato davvero poco che si facesse sbudellare, pensa Sam. Prende del disinfettante e alcune bende dal borsone sul letto.  
“Cercherò di non farti troppo male”  
“Ho la pellaccia dura, Sammy. E dovrei guarire abbastanza in fretta”  
“Lo so”  
Sam disinfetta la ferita più delicatamente possibile e Gabriel stringe i denti per non urlare. I suoi occhi dorati diventano due fessure.  
“Mi spiace” dice Sam.  
Una goccia di sudore attraversa la tempia dell'angelo, che dice: “Non fa niente”  
“Lascia dire che hai le mani d'oro, zucchero”  
“Zucchero? E questa da dove esce?” commenta Sam di rimando e un sorriso divertito, si apre sulle labbra.  
“Me la sono inventata sul momento”  
Sam sistema le bende con cura e fa un ottimo lavoro: d'altronde lo ha imparato sul campo, con tutte le ferite che lui e suo fratello Dean, si sono procurati in anni e anni di cacce.  
“Be' io non sono zucchero”  
“Questo lo so, sei tutt' altro: quando sei azione sei tutto fuoco e fiamme, è impossibile fermarti” ammicca Gabriel.  
Sam scrolla le spalle, ma sotto sotto gli fa piacere ricevere un complimento da parte di Gabriel. “Be' grazie, ma questo è il mio lavoro”  
“Sei così modesto”  
Gabriel lancia divertita un'occhiata a Dean che fino ad ora è stato in silenzio, ma lo sta guardando di sbieco da diversi minuti.  
“Abbiamo finito”  
“Ti bacerei volentieri, Sammy, ma credo che me ne starò qui buono”  
Gabriel fa comparire dal nulla un dolcetto e se lo infila in bocca.  
“Appunto fallo Gabriel!” commenta acido Dean, aprendo la bocca per la prima volta. Gli ha dato veramente fastidio vedere Gabriel che faceva lo scemo con Sam: tutte che lo incontrano succede sempre.  
“Dean!” lo richiama Sam.  
“Ma...”  
“Piantala”  
“Ma Sammy guarda come si comporta!” ribatte Dean, aprendo la porta.  
“Ok, ok calmatevi ragazzi!” interviene Gabriel soffocando una risata.  
Dean sbuffa.  
Intanto Sam fa per alzarsi, ma l'angelo lo afferra per la manica.  
I loro visi sono piuttosto vicini, tanto che Gabriel può scorgere i colori degli occhi di Sam: verde castano, con qualche pagliuzza dorata.  
“Che c'è?”  
Gabriel allunga una mano e sposta una ciocca di capelli di Sam, mettendogliela dietro l'orecchio. “Grazie” dice.  
Sorpreso, il minore dei Winchester si tira indietro.  
Un leggero brivido gli corre lungo la schiena.  
“Ehi voi due avete finito? Sammy non abbiamo tutto il giorno!” esclama Dean. Non vede l'ora di uscire da lì: c'è Castiel che li sta aspettando, ha delle notizie importanti.  
È davvero una fortuna.  
“Comunque non vi preoccupate, me la caverò benissimo!”  
“Spero di sì o giuro che ti spiumo, Gabriel” lo minaccia Dean l'ennesima volta. “E comunque sia, lui è Sam per te e non Sammy!”  
“Dean adesso basta!” lo rimbecca il più giovane. Poi apre la porta e spedisce Dean fuori.  
Rimasto solo, Gabriel si mette comodo e si rilassa un poco.  
É davvero divertente vedere Dean Winchester agitarsi in quel modo.  
Ah, la gelosia...

**Author's Note:**

> hello, listen is a bit 'stupid, but I'm looking for the author of a story of which I remember the plot yes: it was set in 2002, a lawrence where a young Dean Winchester is investigating a series of murders of some psychics and meets Sam, it seems to me Sam Singer and not a Winchester, because in the tag was indicated as indicated as that. In the plot I also remember Dean dreams of Sam and realizes his attraction to him. It seems to me that there is also Brady.  
> If someone or the author himself finds it, can you please tell me ???? I wanted so much to read it! Thanks you.


End file.
